


小康警官的第一次出警任务

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 柯尔存活设定~
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 6





	小康警官的第一次出警任务

小康警官离开酒吧时心情是沮丧的。

严格来说他还不能被叫做“小康警官”，在没有取得他的人类搭档认可并启动警局权限认证之前，他只能算是一台编号为#313 248 317-51的RK800警用型仿生人。

但很遗憾，十分钟前，他找了五酒吧才找到的他的人类搭档、底特律警局的汉克.安德森副队长毫不客气地拒绝了他，还当众嘲笑他是一坨污染环境的塑料。

“你知道你的指示应该塞到哪里吗？”

安德森副队长是这样问的。

康纳当然不知道，不过…塑料又怎么了？塑料也是有理想的，而且他材质很环保！根本不会污染环境！

他作为一名仿生人警察用途被设计出来的，这是他刻在核心程序里的梦想，更别说他还是一台非常值得骄傲的、目前最先进的警用型仿生人原型机，只可惜，他连这一点都还来不及说就被那位安德森副队长赶出了酒吧。

要怎样才能获得人类搭档的认可呢？

未来的小康警官在网络上搜索了一下，排序第一的最优答案是“睡就是了”。

小康警官认真运算了一下，结论是这条行不通。他不认为那位安德森副队长会随随便便允许一个陌生人爬自己的床，尤其是…他能很明显地感受到那位老警探对于仿生人的厌恶。

而排序第二的答案是“向搭档展示你的专业能力”。

这个看上去比较靠谱。说到专业能力，RK800搭载了上百款警用功能，从抓捕、侦查到检测、审讯无一不有，但问题在于，他根本没机会向他的搭档展示这些功能，总不能冲进酒吧去舔安德森副队长手指上的残酒然后告诉他这杯威士忌的成份吧？他敢肯定那样做的后果是他再一次被赶出来。

英雄无用武之地，伤感。

伤感是今夜的底特律大使桥。

如果这时候有个什么特大红冰集团头目、雨夜连环杀人案凶手…再不济有个抢银行的劫匪也好啊，他保证能将对方抓住、审得连幼儿园尿过几次裤子都交代清楚，再五花大绑送到安德森副队长身边去。

但很遗憾，今夜的底特律民风淳朴社会和谐，街道上连个酗酒闹事的都没有，只有……咦？那是什么？一小团白乎乎的影子在街角鬼鬼祟祟地移动…

以警用型的专业预判能力，康纳断定“有情况”！

于是他火速飞奔过去，一把抓住了那团影子，但是当白棉花团子一样的小东西转过脸来时，小康警官才发现，这不是、也不可能是什么犯罪嫌疑人，这是一个小孩。

一个小孩，人类，6岁左右，穿着棉嘟嘟的羽绒服，围着浅灰色羊绒呢围巾，戴着帽子，但小脸还是冻得通红，正拼命扭打着想从康纳手中挣脱出来。

这个时间点，一个人类小孩以这样一幅模样出现在底特律街头，只有一种可能，迷路了。

好吧，小康警官叹了口气，虽然不是劫匪也不是毒贩，但是，一个迷路的小孩…也算是在警务范围以内吧。

于是小康警官放开了那孩子，果断开启了“救助迷路孩童模式”，蹲下身温柔地问：“小朋友，你叫什么名字？你迷路了吗？”

小男孩努力了几下，确定自己甩不开这个仿生人便不再做无畏的挣扎，气呼呼地回答：“我爹地告诉过我不能随便告诉别人我的名字，还有……”

他拍了拍背在胸前胀鼓鼓的书包：“我不是迷路，我是离家出走！”

“哦……”

小康警官点点头，默默地将模式切换到“劝说离家出走孩童模式”，由于尚未开启警察权限，他暂时无法通过面部扫描来获取男孩的身份数据，只能耐心地诱导式询问：“那你为什么要离家出走啊？有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

“……”

小男孩沉默，一副拒绝合作的样子。

没关系，对付这种孩子小康警官有一千种预设模式，评估了当下的环境，果断选取“食物诱惑”方案——

“你看，天气这么冷，你走了不少路了吧？肚子饿不饿？我们去吃点东西好不好？”

小男孩虽然穿得棉嘟嘟的，但脚上运动鞋满是泥水，应该是走了不少路，小手也是冰凉的，通过扫描，康纳判断他正处于饥饿状态。

“我不是坏人，我是附近巡逻的警察，你看，我叫康纳。”

小康警官适时地向男孩展示了他的身份信息，虽然还没有警官证但幸好他的出厂信息中有标注为“警用型”，成年人一眼就能看出区别，忽悠一个小孩子却是足够了。

也许是相信了康纳“警察”身份，又或者是肚子真的饿了，男孩在思考了几秒以后，终于犹犹豫豫地点了点头。

康纳抱起男孩，迅速查询了附近还在营业的餐厅。他本来打算带孩子吃点暖和且容易消化的食物，但男孩却闹着要去吃炸鸡。

“不行，小孩子不能吃这种垃圾食品。”小康警官板起脸。

男孩眉头一皱，委屈得眼圈都红了：“不，我想吃，我妈妈在的时候都会带我去吃的！”

劝说离家出走小孩一大忌讳就是“说教和反驳孩子的意见”，这种时候还是尽量先稳定小孩子情绪为好，小康警官果断妥协：“好好好，那就去吃炸鸡。”

点了炸鸡，男孩又要汽水和冰激凌。

“不行！大冷天的吃什么冰激凌！对身体不好！”

“我妈妈……”

“好吧……”

最后，也不知道是在男孩委屈兮兮的眼神攻势下还是在“安抚当事人情绪”的原则下，康纳带着小家伙饱饱地吃了一顿炸鸡、冰激凌，陪他在宠物店买了一堆狗玩具，又在大使桥上看了半天风景之后，小家伙的戒备情绪终于降到23%，但他却仍不愿意说出自己父母的名字的家庭住址。

康纳细心观察了一下，从穿戴来看这孩子家庭条件应该不算差，但父母显然对他疏于照顾，以至于小家伙那双漂亮的蓝眼睛都快被过长的刘海挡住了，不过身体上倒是没有任何伤痕，看起来并没有遭遇过家暴，也许只是跟父母吵架或者赌气了跑出来的吧？

“时间也不早了，我送你回家吧？不然你爸爸妈妈该着急了。”

大使桥边的小公园内，看小男孩玩累了，眼睛皮也开始频频打架了，康纳试探着问。

实际上这对粗心的父母恐怕根本没在意孩子不见了，又或者是根本没发现，因为康纳悄悄跟底特律警局确认过，今晚并没接到过任何丢失小孩的报案。

这都什么父母啊？太不上心了！

小康警官一边在心里埋怨一边继续哄小孩：“你如果不想告诉我地址，或者我送你到最近的警局好不好？那里比较安全，你可以打电话让你父母来接，你记得你妈妈的电话吗？”

“……”

男孩又不吭声了，目光盯着自己的脚尖一动不动。

康纳有点着急，他是仿生人，不会困也不会累，照顾这孩子一夜也没什么问题，但他本来还计划要再回去找安德森副队长的，以他的判断，那位副队长今晚喝醉的可能性很大，作为一个53岁的人类来讲，过量饮酒对健康并不好，作为未来的搭档他应该尽到劝说对方改掉不健康生活习惯的义务。

就在康纳以为那孩子不会搭他话，正准备启动下一种方案时，却突然听见男孩小声地说：“我没妈妈。”

“怎么？…你妈妈呢？”

“我爹地跟我说她出国了。但我知道…她不在了。上次车祸以后我就没见到过她。”

小男孩吸了吸冻得通红的鼻子。

果然，大人自以为是的这种拙劣谎言连孩子都哄不住，小康警官在心里叹息。

“那你爹地呢？你给他打个电话好不好？见不到你他一定急坏了？”

“他才不管我呢！”男孩撇了撇嘴，“我爹地整天只知道工作和喝酒，只有Sumo陪我。”

“那你让Sumo来接你？”

“Sumo是一只狗！”

小男孩翻了个白眼。

可怜的孩子，妈妈过世了，还有那么一个不负责任只知道喝酒的父亲，每天家里只有一只狗陪着他……康纳几乎都能在系统中构建出小男孩独自在家搂着狗狗入睡的画面了，难怪这孩子要离家出走，难怪有人陪他玩儿他那么开心。

“那…今天太冷了，你看马上就要下雪了，我们先回去好不好？改天我再陪你出来玩？”

康纳脱下身上的外衣将男孩裹住，男孩犹犹豫豫地不吭声，眼睛转了转不知道在想什么，最终小声地问：“那你能保证会经常来看我吗？”

“当然！”

追踪任务对象后续状态也是警务项目之一。

“你还会带我出来玩儿吗？”

“这个…我会！”

工作总有下班的时候吧？如果他家长允许，带这孩子出去玩儿也不算多难吧？

“你还会给我买炸鸡和冰淇淋吗？”

“可以啊。”

仿生人警察没有薪水，但他应该可以跟模控生命申请一点买炸鸡的资金吧？

“那你能陪我带Sumo去散步吗？它太大的了，我牵不住，爹地又没时间带它出去，Sumo好可怜的！”

“没问题！”

保护儿童…和狗的安全是警察职责。

“你能劝我爹地少喝点酒吗？”

“肯定的！”

跟这个不负责任的家长好好谈谈时间非要有必要的事。

“那你能……”

“……”

最终，在允诺了男孩十几条要求后，小家伙才点头同意康纳将他送到最近的警局。

这孩子的防备意识还挺强，小康警官想着，虽然不能直接送回家，但待在警局还是比较安全的，尤其是男孩选择的警局正是自己以后将会工作的地方——前提是如果那位安德森副队长肯认可他的话。

想到这里康纳又有几分担心，也不知道那位副队长喝成什么样了，有没有酒精中毒？

不过现在显然他还不能离开，贸然把未成年人留在一个陌生环境中容易让孩子因为缺乏安全感而焦虑，虽然这孩子压根儿看不出任何焦虑的蛛丝马迹，甚至康纳感觉对于警局他比自己这个未来的警察还熟一点。

男孩用警局的电话给他父亲打了过去，声音不大，但能清楚地听到他说的“你是不是又喝醉了”之类的，这让康纳对他那位失职的父亲评价又更低了一些。

打完电话，小家伙就爬上其中一个座位旁的电脑椅，窝着不吭声了，康纳留意了一下，男孩坐的那个位置正好是安德森副队长的…他想有过把这孩子抱开，但看男孩又累又困已经快睡着了的样子又不忍心了。

等了大约十来分钟，一声尖锐的刹车声音打破了夜晚的宁静，紧跟着一个人影冲进了警局。

谁？！康纳原本以为来的是男孩家长，但看起来又不像，警局有电子门控，普通市民不可能直接冲进来，而当他的光学元件识别出那个急匆匆的身影时康纳自己都吃了一惊。

“安德森副队长？你怎么会……”

“柯尔！”老警探似乎根本没注意到边儿上站着的仿生人，径直朝男孩走了过去，“你怎么会从家里跑出来了？！”

看着刚从睡梦中被吵醒的男孩和还带着一身酒气的副队长，作为拥有最先进分析系统的警用型，小康警官只一秒钟就明白了这是怎么回事，只知道喝酒的父亲，来到警局如同回家的男孩…原来是这样！

紧跟着，小康警官怒上心头——

“有你这么当父亲的吗？！”

“啥？”生平第一次被仿生人呵斥的安德森副队长一时有点反应不过来。

“你居然把孩子一个人丢在家里，自己跑出去喝酒！”

“……”

“你知道儿童在自己家里发生意外的几率有多高吗？！他甚至晚饭都没吃！”

“我明明给他定了炸鸡！”

“你就让6岁小孩吃这种垃圾食品？！他正在长身体！”

“这怎么是垃圾食品了？！我自己也吃！”

“而且你连他离家出走都没发现！”

“我怎么知道他会……”

“你简直一点也不关心孩子！他球鞋都破了！”

“我没注意到啊……”

“那你知道他很希望你的陪伴吗？”

“他又没说……”

“你根本就是个不合格的父亲！”

“喂喂，别太过分！”

……

“这……”

值班的警员瞠目结舌地看着眼前一幕，从来以脾气暴躁、甚至多次因为殴打嫌疑人被投诉的安德森副队长这会儿居然被一个仿生人——没错，就是他最讨厌的仿生人——训斥，而且大有一种吵不赢的趋势。

……厉害啊！

小警员顿时对这位英雄产生了油然而生的敬意，但——

“这仿生人究竟是谁啊？”

“他啊……”柯尔小朋友揉着眼睛看着依然在为“孩子照管问题”吵得不可开交的两个人，一脸淡然且坚定回答：“未来的…我妈。”


End file.
